warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
The Huckleberry Hound Show
The Huckleberry Hound Show is a 1958 syndicated animated series and the second from the Hanna-Barbera studios following The Ruff and Reddy Show, sponsored by Kellogg's. Three segments were included in the program: one featuring Huckleberry Hound, another starring Yogi Bear and his sidekick Boo Boo, and a third with Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks, two mice who in each short found a new way to outwit the cat Mr. Jinks. The Yogi Bear segment of the show proved more popular than Huckleberry's, it spawned its own series in 1961. A segment featuring Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling was added, replacing Yogi during the 1960–61 season. The show contributed to making Hanna-Barbera Productions a household name, and is often credited with legitimizing the concept of animation produced specifically for television. In 1960, it became the first animated program to be honored with an Emmy Award. Background/production Conception and development Joseph Barbera went to Chicago to pitch the program to Kellogg's executives through their ad agency, Leo Burnett. In his words, he "had never sold a show before because I didn't have to. If we got an idea, we just made it, for over twenty years. All of a sudden, I'm a salesman, and I'm in a room with forty-five people staring at me, and I'm pushing Huckleberry Hound and Yogi Bear and 'the Meeces', and they bought it." Barbera once recalled about Daws Butler's voice acting versatility: "I can remember distinctly when I first met Daws, I said, 'I kind of like this voice, but I think I'm gonna make it kind of a Southern voice because Southern voices are warm and friendly.' Daws said, 'Well, now I can do a Southern voice which is like North Carolina, or I can do a Southern voice that would be like Florida, that would be a cracker kind of voice, or if you want to get a little harder, we could get into Texas,' and by gosh, he had about twelve different Southerners." Format The series featured three seven-minute cartoons, animated specifically for television. The first always starred Huckleberry, the next two featured other characters. Distribution The show was originally distributed by Screen Gems in its network run and in syndication through the 1970s; it was later passed to Worldvision Enterprises, after it became a sister company to Hanna-Barbera. It was later distributed by Turner Program Services, after Turner's purchase of Hanna-Barbera; current distributor Warner Bros. Television picked up ownership of the show following the 1996 acquisition of Turner by parent company, Time Warner. Plot and characters Each of the three segments featured one or two main characters acting as a duo, and numerous one-off or supporting characters. Huckleberry Hound Huck's voice was one that Butler had already developed and used in earlier work, such as the dog character in The Ruff and Reddy Show, Smedley the Dog in Chilly Willy cartoons, and earlier characters in the MGM cartoon library. It was said to be based on the neighbor of his wife, Myrtis; Butler would speak with said neighbor when visiting North Carolina. Yogi Bear Yogi Bear (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Art Carney) and his friend Boo Boo Bear (voiced by Don Messick) live in Jellystone Park and occasionally try to steal picnic baskets while evading Ranger Smith (voiced by Don Messick). Yogi also has a relationship with his girlfriend Cindy Bear (voiced by Julie Bennett). Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks Pixie (voiced by Don Messick) and Dixie (voiced by Daws Butler) are two mice who every day end up being chased by a cat named Mr. Jinks (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Marlon Brando). Hokey Wolf Hokey Wolf (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Phil Silvers) is a con-artist wolf who is always trying to cheat his way to the simple life (much like other Hanna-Barbera characters, Top Cat and Yogi Bear). He is accompanied in this by his diminutive, bowler hat-wearing sidekick Ding-A-Ling Wolf (voiced by Doug Young impersonating Buddy Hackett). Voice cast * Daws Butler - Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf, Various * Don Messick - Narrator, Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Pixie, Various * Doug Young - Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Various Additional Voices *Julie Bennett *Red Coffee *June Foray *GeGe Pearson *Jean Vander Pyl *Hal Smith *Ginny Tyler Credits * Producers and Directors: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Voices: Daws Butler, Don Messick * Story Directors: Alex Lovy, Paul Sommer, Arthur Davis, John Freeman, Lew Marshall * Story: Warren Foster * Story Sketch: Dan Gordon, Charles Shows * Titles: Lawrence Goble * Musical Director/Composer: Theme Music: Hoyt Curtin * Designer: Frank Tipper * Production Supervisor: Howard Hanson * Animators: Kenneth Muse, Lewis Marshall, Carlo Vinci, Dick Lundy, George Nicholas, Don Patterson, Allen Wilzbach, Ed Demattia, Manny Perez, Brad Case, Arthur Davis, Ken Southworth, Ken O'Brien, Emil Carle, George Gopper, Don Towsley, Ralph Somerville, C.L. Hartman, John Boersema, Bob Carr, Hicks Lokey, Don Williams, Gerald Baldwin, Ed Parks, Dick Bickenbach, Ed Love, Michael Lah * Layout: Dick Bickenbach, Walter Clinton, Tony Rivera, Ed Benedict, Michael Lah, Paul Sommer, Dan Noonan, Lance Nolley, Jim Carmichael, Jerry Eisenberg, Jack Huber, Sam Weiss * Background: Montealegre, Robert Gentle, Art Lozzi, Richard H. Thomas, Joseph Montell, Vera Hanson, Sam Clayberger, Neenah Maxwell, Frank Tipper, Reception In 1961 film Breakfast at Tiffany's, Holly Golightly (Audrey Hepburn) briefly dons a mask of Huckleberry. The name for Rock et Belles Oreilles, a Québécois comedy group popular during the 1980s, was a pun on the name of Huckleberry Hound ("Roquet Belles Oreilles" in French). Australian prison slang vernacular includes "huckleberry hound", a term originated in the 1960s, meaning "a punishment cell, solitary confinement." In January 2009, IGN named The Huckleberry Hound Show as the 63rd best in its "Top 100 Animated TV Shows". Media information Home Media releases On November 15, 2005, Warner Home Video released The Huckleberry Hound Show – Vol. 1 for the Hanna-Barbera Classics Collection, featuring the complete first season of 26 episodes (66 segments) from the series on DVD. Licensing The characters from The Huckleberry Hound Show spawned various product, publishing, and other licensing deals. No later than 1961, the characters began appearing "in person" at events across America. Hanna Barbera commissioned costumed characters of Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, and Quick Draw McGraw, which appeared at events like the Florida State Fair. Hanna-Barbera owner Taft Broadcasting started opening theme parks in 1972, beginning with Kings Island. These parks included areas themed to the company's cartoons, and included walk-around characters of Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, and others. The characters were also featured on rides, including carousels. Licensed Huckleberry products included an Aladdin-brand Thermos. Books based on the show include: * Huckleberry Hound Christmas, P. Scherr, Golden Press, 25 cents. * Huckleberry Hound: The Case of the Friendly Monster, Ottenheimer Publishers, 1978, 96 pages. International broadcast * Chile ** Canal 13 ** RED TV * Czech Republic ** ČST (1969) - as Večerníček cartoon ** ČT (1994) - as Večerníček cartoon ** Prima TV: *** (2000; only "Yogi Bear" segments) *** (2002; only "Pixie and Dixie" segments) *** (2003; only "Huckleberry Hound" segments) ** TV NOVA: *** (2003, 2006; only "Pixie and Dixie" segments) *** (2004, 2013–current; only "Huckleberry Hound" segments) *** (2012–current; only "Yogi Bear" segments) * Italy **Rai 1 **Rai 2 **Italia 1 **Boomerang **Boomerang * Japan ** TV Asahi (as NET TV) * United Kingdom ** BBC One ** BBC Two See also * List of The Huckleberry Hound Show episodes * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions * The Yogi Bear Show * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks * Hokey Wolf External links * Huckleberry Hound's Toonopedia entry * [http://www.toontracker.com/huck/huck.htm The Huckleberry Hound Show at Toon Tracker] * * * The Big Cartoon Database – Informational site and episode guides on The Huckleberry Hound Show. * The Cartoon Scrapbook – Information and details on Huckleberry Hound. Category:The Huckleberry Hound Show Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Yogi Bear Category:Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks Category:1950s television series Category:1960s television series Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Screen Gems Category:Columbia Pictures Television Category:Taft Broadcasting Category:Turner Program Services Category:Worldvision Enterprises Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Animated television series Category:Acquired series Category:Cartoon Network programming blocks Category:Boomerang programming blocks Category:Tooncast programming blocks Category:Hokey Wolf Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Archive Collection Category:Hanna-Barbera Classic Collection Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment